rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Motherboard
Motherboards are a very high-ranking royal Program variant. They are considered the queens of their respective computers and are extremely important for the computer. They are also anthro-class entities. They wear golden crowns and royal-looking dresses. They look pretty royal in general. They reside in Processor Palaces, and they are protected by various entities, with their closest protectors being Processor Priests. Motherboards have a very high amount of computer knowledge and are intertwined with many of the computer's functions and entities. Due to this, if the Motherboard gets killed, the Processor Priest of the computer becomes severely crippled and unable to battle (and in most cases becomes severely depressed and demoralized) , and all Firewall systems are disabled, causing all Firewalls in the entire computer to die instantly and causing their weapons to be evaporated as well. Firewall systems will also be instantly disabled if the Motherboard gets captured. When a Motherboard is defeated, it is only the Firewall who straight-up die on the spot, and everybody else survives. Due to computer defenses basically becoming nonexistent when a Motherboard is defeated, surviving Programs tend to just give up and surrender or panic and attempt to flee and hide if their Motherboard gets defeated, as there is literally nothing they can do to fight back at that point. Due to Motherboards being absolutely vital for the computer, they are prime targets for Corruptions. According to DuncanDunclub, it only takes ONE Corruption to take over an entire computer, and this is due to the Corruption simply needing to go up to the Motherboard after having bypassed/destroyed her guards and successfully capture or kill her in order to take over the computer. Motherboards are not only just full of knowledge and highly important for the computer, but they also have a powerful essence within them. If a Corruption absorbs a Motherboard's essence, they will become much more powerful and turn into an anthro. If a Corruption who is already an anthro absorbs a Motherboard's essence, they get even more powerful. This is another reason why Motherboards got a big target upside their head. Motherboards, like all Anthros, have a mini form that they downgrade to when severely crippled in combat to the point that they only have a power level of 5% or below. The mini form is significantly weaker than their anthro form. Due to this, it is when a Motherboard downgrades to this precise form that they are captured (if they are not killed instead), not when they are in Anthro form. They can only return to Anthro form when they reach 100% power level again. Weapons/Abilities Although Motherboards have such a large target upside their head, they are not entirely defenseless on their own. Not only do they have their guards and such, but they also have "battle forms" that they switch to when threatened. Different types of Motherboards have different battle forms, with the default Motherboards' battle forms being them holding a giant sword made of, presumably, Firewall material. The default Motherboards' battle forms also have tons of Firewall Scouts surrounding them. Alternate Types Like regular Programs, Motherboards have alternate types. A Motherboard's type depends on how the user uses their computer on a regular basis and what type of computer it is. A Motherboard's subjects typically match its type (i.e. default Motherboards typically have default Programs and such as subjects, muscle-type Motherboards have muscle-type subjects, etc.), but there are cases where not all of the subjects match the Motherboard's type. Here are the 8 known types. * Pretty * Hollow * Shy * Default * Love * Muscle * Utopia * War Notable Motherboards * The Motherboard in Billy's computer. * The Shyboard who talks to Moug and Vonroe on the Datanet. * The Motherboard who caused Vyrus to turn into a Virus. More Facts * There's a Motherboard statue in the game. * Motherboards go to sleep when the computer gets turned off, leaving them open for ambush by Corruptions. * According to Dunc, the Motherboard (presumably the one in Billy's computer) loves eatin' Strawberry Shortcake and Rotisserie Data Chicken. She takes her time eating and savors the flavors. * According to Dunc, if you've gained the Motherboard's favor (presumably the one from Billy's computer), "she will invite you to the palace for some cake". * There can be multiple Motherboards in one computer, but this is probably very uncommon. According to Dunc,"if one motherboard gets captured then another one can take leadership over the rest of the computer's inhabitants", and this only goes if there isn't just a singular Motherboard native to the computer. More Images Motherboards.png|Motherboard artwork drawn by Dunc sometime in 2018. motherboard_priest_rain.png|A drawing Dunc made in 2018 of a Processor Priest shielding a Motherboard from what appears to be coolant rain. unknown (6-04-2018 motherboard next to statue).png|An old screenshot from June 4, 2018, of a Motherboard standing next to the Motherboard Statue. Motherboard_Variations.png|One of the very first concept drawings of the Motherboard types drawn by Dunc sometime in 2018. unknown (2-27-2019 princess-RAM-motherboard-prince-ROM).png|A group shot from February 27, 2019, of a Mini Motherboard (middle), a Princess RAM (left), and a Prince ROM (right) in a random model workspace void. Category:Characters Category:Restricted Category:Anthro Category:Template documentation Category:Motherboards Category:Friendly